homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103015 - Info Dump the Rust
06:09 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling aeolianAttrition AA at 18:09 -- 06:13 AT: varani? 06:14 AA: hOLY F-F-FUCK IS THAT FUSCHIA 06:14 AA: I mean 06:14 AA: I d-didn't 06:14 AT: that is uh 06:15 AT: that is a reaction i havent gotten in a while 06:15 AT: heh 06:15 AT: but yes 06:15 AT: im aaisha 06:15 AA: I didn't r-recognize your handle when I saw the l-l-list of players 06:15 AA: I just 06:15 AA: W-wow 06:15 AT: oh has someone already talked to you?? 06:16 AA: This is not where I saw myself this m-morning 06:16 AA: Yes, someone n-named Nyarla? 06:16 AT: oh! oh okay! so i guess her brought you up to speed then?? uh 06:16 AT: sorry to spring my handle on u i guess 06:17 AT: uuh still kinda weird to remember im not just the heiress anymore at least... over there 06:17 AA: No, i-it's fine, I think, I just 06:17 AA: wait 06:17 AA: What do you mean n-not the heiress? 06:17 AT: uuh oh i guess you missed the messages? 06:17 AT: ... 06:17 AA: Messages? 06:17 AT: have you been getting the player entry messages? 06:18 AA: I haven't looked at my p-p-phone in days 06:18 AA: Let me just... 06:18 AA: Oh 06:18 AA: OHHHHHHH 06:18 AA: This m-might have explained a lot. 06:18 AT: pfft yea i would think 06:19 AT: im not sure if the messages hit the husktops either 06:19 AA: Or... I might not have understood a lot of it anyway, s-so maybe not... 06:19 AT: considering this is the 1st time most of us r able to contact u lmao 06:20 AT: yea 06:20 AT: so what did nyarla tell you? 06:20 AA: Just th-that the end of the world is h-h-happening 06:20 AA: And something about escaping to my own p-p-personal planet? 06:21 AT: yea 06:21 AT: for lack of a bettter word were playing a game thats ending the world 06:21 AT: and the end goal is a new universe 06:21 AT: were having some 06:21 AT: complications tho 06:22 AA: This game C-CAUSED the apocalypse!? 06:22 AT: yea 06:22 AA: I thought it w-was just a way to ESCAPE. 06:22 AT: uh no its both 06:22 AT: there's only twelve of us left 06:22 AA: ... already? 06:22 AA: That's 06:22 AT: well 06:22 AA: D-d-damn. 06:23 AT: there will BE twelve of us left 06:23 AT: one of each caste 06:23 AT: so whhen we rebuild the species well 06:23 AT: i guess we just have to hope that we have other caste dna in us 06:23 AA: ... huh. 06:23 AA: It's just s-sinking in that this is actually happening 06:24 AA: The end of the w-w-world 06:24 AT: uh yea 06:24 AT: i was there maybe two hours ago i feel u 06:24 AA: B-but what about all of the offworld trolls? 06:25 AA: If it's just meteors on Alternia, then s-shouldn't the species be s-s-safe anyway? 06:25 AT: no 06:25 AT: do you know Gl'bgolyb 06:25 AA: ...... oh. 06:25 AT: i can only guess there's another fuchsia on planet somewhere 06:25 AT: or the entire troll race would alreayd be dead 06:25 AT: so your clock is ticking in more ways than one 06:26 AA: So it would s-seem 06:26 AA: So w-w-what do I do? 06:26 AT: there's a few players still left on their planets 06:26 AT: ours, alternia and then the humans on another wrld the empire hasnt conquered yet 06:26 AT: apparently 06:26 AT: one of us will contact you about who your server player is or they may do it themselves 06:27 AT: you will also be someone's server player 06:27 AT: you have the discs right? 06:27 AA: Whatever you just said, sounds good. 06:27 AA: And yes, I h-h-have the discs. 06:28 AT: oky 06:28 AT: one of them should say server and the other client 06:28 AA: Okay. 06:28 AT: installing the server disc hooks you up to a client somewhere, and you can see in their hive 06:28 AT: you then have to place certain objects down that the player can then use to get themselve sint he medium 06:28 AT: itll be the same for you 06:29 AT: you'll also get a sprite 06:29 AT: a glowing ball of light and u can put something in it and itll become your game guide 06:29 AT: just 06:29 AT: be smart about it 06:29 AA: This... sounds like a p-p-pretty advanced game. 06:29 AT: and TRY not to get a spades crazed asshole 06:29 AT: yea it kinda is 06:29 AT: we all get our own planets with personal quests and stuff 06:29 AT: and titles 06:30 AT: if u didnt notice in the messages 06:30 AA: Y-y-yeah, I see that now. 06:30 AA: It's all g-g-gibberish to me so far but I'll t-try to keep up. 06:32 AT: hopefulyl libby's handmaidens can help you out when the time comes 06:32 AT: or another player 06:32 AT: um but dont take a file from a person named jack 06:32 AA: Why's that? 06:34 AT: because hes 06:34 AT: really bad news 06:34 AT: listen u just dont get along well with someone who killed you 06:35 AA: G-g-good enough for me. 06:35 AT: :) 06:37 AA: Any other a-a-advice, in the meantime? 06:37 AA: As far as survival, or g-getting ready for this crazy g-g-game? 06:37 AT: eeh try not to freak out? stay in your hive think about what would be best for you to sprite 06:38 AA: Right, ab-b-bout that. 06:39 AT: ? 06:39 AA: What kind of things s-s-should I consider, um, t-tossing into this "sprite"? 06:39 AT: uum something moderately intellegient i guess 06:39 AT: i tried my lusus but i kept missing 06:39 AA: I 06:39 AT: and then nyarla threw a swordfish in 06:39 AT: :x 06:39 AA: Hm 06:40 AA: That will indeed g-give me something to th-th-think about while I wait. 06:40 AT: glad i could help :) 06:40 AT: u can troll me if u need anything else and 06:40 AT: do u have the player list? 06:41 AA: Y-y-yes. 06:41 AT: okay oh uh 06:41 AT: scarlet block? 06:41 AA: ? 06:43 -- atypicalTyrant AT sending file ScarletBlock.exe -- 06:43 AT: install it 06:43 AT: scarlet is the same race as jack and she's almost just as bad 06:43 AT: avoid anyone named ravishingCalypso who types in ear gouging pink 06:44 AA: I'll t-take your word for it. 06:45 AT: eye* gouging even but yea 06:45 AT: and if u wake up in a violet place its called derse 06:45 AT: and be careful thats where scarlet is she can do mind control bs 06:46 AA: I am always on the l-lookout for mind control. 06:46 AT: oh good 06:46 AA: So no p-p-problems there. 06:46 AT: shes rlly low class manipulation online but apparently in person 06:47 AA: I'll do my best to k-k-keep my distance. 06:47 AA: I'm usually p-pretty good at that. 06:48 AT: good 06:48 AT: oh u might get a message from someone named ramira 06:48 AT: not sure if u kno her or not 06:48 AA: No 06:48 AT: but she's p violate 06:48 AT: and trying to take control of our session so 06:48 AT: (much 2 my annoyance) 06:49 AA: Oh g-great. Enemies f-f-from within, too? 06:49 AT: mm 06:49 AT: not sure she's our enemy 06:49 AT: bbut she sure thinks really fucking highly of herself 06:51 AA: E-e-either way, it sounds like I'm in for lots of l-life threatening danger soon. 06:51 AA: Super great. 06:54 AA: I guess I s-should see what useful s-s-supplies I can dig up around here. 06:54 AT: probably 06:54 AT: but tbh this game is better than certain death by the empress 06:54 AT: ill give u that 06:54 AA: T-true. 06:54 AT: tho idk how much better if im already getting owned ugh 06:55 AT: best of luck 2 u varani 06:55 AA: Thanks. 06:55 AA: I-I think. 06:55 AT: troll u later when u get in i suppose 06:55 AT: heh 06:55 AT: bye :) 06:55 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling aeolianAttrition AA at 18:55 -- Category:Varani Category:Aaisha